El dulce sabor del pecado
by Red Flame Vanik Sizz
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en el océano atlántico en donde el capitán gray fullbuster del barco Snow Storm se encuentra con una hermosa sirena, así empieza una historia llena de suspendo y romance con un final picante..
1. Chapter 1

Un encuentro inesperado

Era una hermosa mañana en el puerto de stornoway, Inglaterra en el cual el barco llamado Snow Storm dirigido por Gray Fullbuster se preparaba para llevar un cargamento a una pequeña industria ubicada en Groenlandia, era algo raro que hubiera una industria en un lugar como ese, sin embargo el Fullbuster nunca se preocupó en preguntarse el por qué estaría situada en ese lugar tan desolado y frio. En lo personal el capitán de dicho barco prefería los ambientes fríos a los calurosos, el capitán era muy reservado y no solía hablar mucho acerca de su triste pasado, aunque claro, todos lo conocían bien.

Su gran capitán había pasado por muchas cosas antes de llegar ahí, desde maltratos hasta la muerte de su madre lo cual lo dejo marcado de por vida a pesar de que lo negara todo el tiempo.

Dentro de poco zarparemos... preparen todo… quiero ver esa carga en el barco en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

Dicho esto y después de preparar todo tomaron rumbo a su destino, el agua se podía apreciar a la perfección con una suave capa de hielo sobre esta, era obvio que era muy fría casi imposible de habitar, excepto claro por los animales marinos y bueno… las sirenas, pero ese era solo un rumor de piratas.

Quiero ver todo en orden… tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca…

Pudo escuchar entre sus marineros uno que menciono a las afamadas sirenas, eso irrito al capitán del barco ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran tan estúpidas historias? No estaba del todo sorprendido ya que su tripulación era famosa por ser idiotas, no tanto como lo piensan ya que el cargamento que llevaban en ese momento era robado y planeaban cobrar una gran cantidad por él, mínimo tendría un costo de dos cofres llenos de oro puro y joyas las más preciosas que tuvieran.

Se avecina una tormenta…

POV JUVIA

Era un día como cualquier otro para la sirena de cabellos azules, jugueteaba como le era de costumbre por todos lados esperando que otro barco llegara para verlo y encantar a los piratas con su bella voz. Espero paciente hasta que un barco llegó, estaba preparada para cantar pero algo paso, algo que nunca le había pasado antes, del barco destaco un hombre muy atractivo, este dejo apantallada a la sirena.

Ju-juvia esta confundida… juvia no puede cantar…

Por más que intento hacerlo no pudo, se recarga en una piedra escondiéndose un poco para observar como el barco anclaba en la costa de un pueblo, se acercó tan cautelosa como pudo y siguió viéndolo.

¡capitán gray! Es un placer verlo...

Hablo una chica de blancos cabellos y pecho abundante, sin duda la hermosa sirena se enojó y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, era raro y no le gustaba sentirse de esa forma.

POV NORMAL

Esa noche Gray salió a fumar, apenas dio unos pasos lejos del barco para merodear por ahí y dar más que nada un vistazo a ver que encontraba, una melena azul… hermosa, tan azul como el agua del océano… definitivamente ese fue… un encuentro inesperado, aquel que nunca creyó en los cuentos de hadas, duendes mucho menos sirenas, estaba en frente de una, se paralizo no sabía que decir o hacer; su belleza lo petrifico al grado de no saber cómo caminar ''así que esto es una sirena'' pensó quedando encantado con sus curvas.

La sirena se asustó al verlo, era el, el mismo chico de aquel barco quien tanto le encanto, no importa cuánto le gustara no podía hablar con los humanos era la única regla irrompible de las criaturas del mar, no interactuar con humanos. En un rápido salto y sin darle oportunidad al pirata de detenerla salto al agua helada desapareciendo en esa oscura noche.

El pirata se llegó a preguntar ¿algún día la veré de nuevo? Espero que sea así, el que nunca creyó… hoy más que nadie deseo verla de nuevo… el pecado de enamorarse de una sirena… el pecado de desear con tantas fuerzas que el pecho ardía y tu voluntad se desvanecía; un sentimiento que pensó nunca sentir… pero al final… no pudo escapar de él, lo que los piratas llaman amor de parada le ocurrió por primera vez, pero quizá… solo quizá, ese amor dure más de lo que pensaba.

**Espero actualizar pronto fantasmitas uwu no sean crueles conmigo es mi primer fanfic comenten si les gusto y si quisieran que algo pase también pueden dar su opinión, prepárense para mucho ¡gruvia! entre otras parejas que irán de pilón **


	2. El bello canto de una sirena

El bello canto de una sirena.

- Vamos… ven… podremos estar juntos…

Era lo que mencionaba una hermosa mujer con voz melodiosa para después entonar una balada tan dulce y bella que hipnotizaría a cualquiera, al menos cualquiera que no tuviera la voluntad suficiente para negarse a esta.

- Ven ... acércate a mi ...

Cuando dijo eso al fin Gray despertó, miro todo totalmente confundido, mareado, sudado, totalmente perdido, de un momento a otro estaba tirado en la media del muelle que llevaba directo al océano; A unos metros del agua, tan cerca… tan asustado… así se encontraba uno de los piratas más temido de los siete mares, como si fuera un simple niño abandonado.

- Ella me llamo… ella me quiere… a su lado…

Por un momento olvido todo ese miedo y dudas, vio la hermosa figura de una mujer con cola, sin duda era ella… la sirena de hace dos noches... esa bella figura encantadora con unas curvas bien marcadas y un cabello tan suave como la seda y largo como una cascada de agua interminable para sus ojos, cayendo por la blanca piel de sus hombros, las puntas de su cabello llegaban justo a la gloria.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, estaba completamente hechizado por el canto de la sirena, se lanzó al agua dejando atrás sus zapatos los cuales solo estorbarían para nadar, nado y nado hasta llegar al trozo de iceberg donde está posaba agitando su larga cabellera, ella comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

Al estar cerca de la criatura lo supo… se dio cuenta de lo obvio… no era una sirena y muchos menos la que anhelaba ver… era… era una ninfa marina, ¿Cuántas monstruos más se encontraría en ese viaje? La criatura lo sujeto por los hombros con fuerza y se soltó un manotazo fuerte con sus garras, algo magnifico sucedió… algo detuvo ese ataque mortal…

- Juvia ...

POV Reformatorio

Habían pasado ya dos noches desde la última vez que se encontró con el pirata, ese tiempo había sido el más largo de su vida, y eso era mucho tomando en cuenta que ha vivido alrededor de 100 años al menos contados por la sirena quien no tenía una buena noción del tiempo.

La sirena comenzaba a impacientarse ya que no lo encontraba, se sumergió por completo y nado en búsqueda de algo que hacer, eso hacia hasta que escucho algo, un canto muy raro y poco común… distinto al de sus amigas las ballenas, no había más sirenas, ella era la última que quedaba, al menos en esa parte del mundo.

No había duda, era esa maldita ninfa que llego hace unas semanas a su territorio, eso no fue tan molesto, lo que si lo enfureció fue ver a aquel pirata nadando como un perro hacia ella, odiaba su voz, era horrible no se creía que su amado pirata cayera en eso.

Fue rápidamente hasta el al notar las malas intenciones del monstruo, puso una mano entre ambos y de un fuerte golpe termino con esa criatura que era más débil de lo que parecía.

¿Juvia? ¿Así es como me llamo? Se preguntó la sirena y solo sonrió como muestra de afecto hacia él, su timidez se había ido.

- Juvia… es un lindo nombre… a juvia le gusta… gray-sama…

POV NORMAL

Agradeció enormemente que llegara, aunque se sentía ridículo por ser salvado por una mujer y más porque no la conocía.

Una fuerte necesidad lo invadió, sujeto con ambas manos el rostro de la sirena, acaricio con sus pulgares sus frías y mojadas mejillas, de un color tan pálido que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna llena que adornaba esa noche el cielo estrellado, oír el ''gray-sama'' de la sirena solo logro que su corazón se acelerara el doble de lo que ya estaba.

El deseo de todo hombre y pirata, besar una hermosa mujer o en este caso una sirena.

Despertó al día siguiente en la cama de su camarote con dolor de cabeza y sin recordar nada de lo que pasa la noche anterior, eso solo le dejo una fuerte resaca y la boca seca.

- Ah… me muero de sed…

Se levanta y en ese momento una imagen llega a su mente, como un cubo de agua, él y la hermosa sirena de la que se enamoró besándose y abrazándose, sonrió estúpidamente y al darse cuenta de esto menea la cabeza muchas veces.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás pensando gris ..?

**Eso es todo del segundo capitulo uwu escribiré el próximo pronto ¡tengo muchas ideas!**


End file.
